Behind The Name
by WolfStar
Summary: Remus and Lucius hate each other. So why are they meeting in deserted hallways? Why is Remus warning Lucius about the Marauder’s pranks? What’s this book Lucius wants from Remus? And just what are Sirius’s lizard and Peter’s wand doing in Moony’


Behind The Name  
  
Written By WolfStar  
  
Chapter One  
  
"This is a bad idea, guys," Remus said nervously, following his friends in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. "What if we get caught by Professor Jacobs? Or worse, Malfoy and Snape?"  
  
Sirius glared at him. "Quit worrying, Moony. You'll be an old man before you graduate if you continue like that."  
  
"Besides," Peter added. "You sound like me. I'm supposed to be the panicky one."  
  
"Wormtail's right, Moony," James added. "Relax."  
  
"Even I'll admit that this is a foolproof plan," Peter continued.  
  
/Why cant they see that I'm trying to do them a favour?/ Remus thought desperately. /And if Lucius catches ME, I'll never see the light of day again!/ "C'mon guys," he tried again, "What do we really need Snape and Malfoy's underwear for anyway?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's obvious, my dear Moony. Blackmail."  
  
"I don't see what you're so stressed about, Remus, we've done stuff way worse than this before!"  
  
Peter and Sirius nodded to agree with James.  
  
Remus sighed in exasperation. "Fine then. Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail; you can get yourselves caught. I'm not going." He turned around and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
******************************************************  
  
James, Sirius and Peter continued on to the Slytherin dorms, very carefully stole a pair of Lucius Malfoy's green silk boxers (making sure not to touch them), and snuck back to Gryffindor Tower, stopping by the kitchens on the way to get some chocolate for Remus, as a peace offering.  
  
When they got back, the dorms were empty, and as far as they could tell Remus hadn't come back even once.  
  
After a fair amount of worrying, they decided to go to bed, and if Remus wasn't back by morning, then they'd panic (or just tell McGonagall).  
  
******************************************************  
  
Remus wondered idly whether or not his friends had managed to get any underwear belonging to either Snape or Lucius.  
  
He shook his head, dispelling the thought. He was on a mission, and if he got distracted it could result in his failure. And that would be disastrous.  
  
He glanced around, listening carefully. The hallway seemed to be deserted, and not even with an invisibility cloak could someone fool his sensitive nose. Nope, there was no one there.  
  
Remus dropped his bag onto the ground, kneeling beside it and digging through its contents.  
  
/Dungbombs, parchment, quills, ink, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, where is the damn thing? Quidditch Through the Ages, Lily's missing earring, ugh! James's missing cauldron cake from last week. Ew. Hey! Sirius's missing lizard!/  
  
Remus pulled the seven-inch long skink out of his bag. "How on earth did you get in there, Lizard?"  
  
Lizard didn't seem to have an answer. Remus rolled his eyes and put the bright green (thanks to a misfired spell of Sirius's) lizard into his pocket. His bag was a dangerous place to be.  
  
/Back to the search, then. Hm, how did Petey's wand get in here? And do I even want to know?/  
  
He sighed, deciding to give up. Obviously, the book wasn't in there. /Luc's gonna kill me. How do I get into these things?/  
  
Remus heard familiar footsteps, and quickly stood up. He slung his bag back over his shoulder.  
  
"You there, Rem?"  
  
"No Luc, I left."  
  
Lucius Malfoy grinned. "Too bad then, 'cause I've got chocolate."  
  
Remus's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, I'm here! I simply adore you, Luc!"  
  
Lucius handed the block of chocolate to the werewolf, and watched in amusement as he put it in his pocket, before pulling it back out again with a yelp.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius's damned lizard!"  
  
"Do I even want to know why you have Black's lizard in your pocket?"  
  
"He got into my bag, so I had to rescue him." Remus smiled guiltily. "I don't have the book. I thought it was in my bag, but nope. I do have Peter's wand in there though."  
  
Lucius laughed. "What don't you have in there, besides the book?"  
  
"Only the kitchen sink. Hey, I thought I'd warn you. You'll probably wake up in the morning one pair of boxers short. The others decided to get some of yours and Snape's underwear for blackmail purposes."  
  
"Thanks for telling me. See you tomorrow night, I guess."  
  
"Yeah. Night Luc."  
  
"Goodnight Rem."  
  
The two went off in their separate directions, heading to their Common Rooms and bed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ah, yet another confusing story. I just couldn't get rid of this idea, so I wrote.  
  
Please Review!  
  
*WolfStar* 


End file.
